


From Beyond the Grave of Amelia Rose

by LinguistLove_24



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: Dream Sequence, F/M, Light Angst, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinguistLove_24/pseuds/LinguistLove_24
Summary: "This time, she wouldn't push him away. They would talk. The ever present wedge wouldn't be danced around, but dealt with and  dissolved. They owed it to each other.They owed it to Amelia."Set about 5x19. Spoilers if you've not watched that far.





	From Beyond the Grave of Amelia Rose

**From Beyond the Grave of Amelia Rose**

 

_Can you hear me, Mummy? I'm right here,_

_I hope your laughter comes much easier now, please know death is nothing to fear._

_I'm sorry I couldn't stay, Mummy, but I watch you every day,_

_Know that when we meet again, I'll never go away._

_My hair would have been curly blonde, my eyes a piercing blue,_

_I would have had your pretty voice, some of Daddy's talents too._

_Lengthy fingers plucking strings of an old guitar,_

_Sounds emitted wafting over people near and far._

_I know sometimes you blame yourself for my departure,_

_A wedge was driven between you and Daddy, with all the resentment you harboured._

_I know you keep my blanket in a painted suitcase turned to vault,_

_But I swear to you Mummy, it's okay, please let go, none of this is your fault._

_I am your daughter, my name is Amelia Rose, I come to you from beyond the grave to give you all my love,_

_Let you know that all you were, your essence was enough._

_You could not have saved me, nobody could have done, but you're my mother, and now our hearts will always beat as one._

_You helped me live, sustained my life nestled deep within your womb, did your best until God took me home, for Earth is always crowded, But heaven had too much room._

_Mummy, I hope your laughter comes easy now, please know that I'm at peace, give your attention all to Daddy, he needs it more than me._

_I am your daughter, my name was Amelia Rose, and I came to you from the other side, to quiet thoughts of all unknown,_

_I'll always be your baby, though God chose to lead me home._

 

**///**

 

Scarlett O'Connor jolted awake, cold sweat soaking through her clothes. Pupils adjusted to the darkness and she realised she'd been dreaming again of the daughter she'd never gotten to watch grow up. It had happened often in the beginning, and though the sequences came to her less frequently now, they weren't any easier to stomach three years later.

 

“My little girl,” she choked out into the heavy, stale air, eliciting a round of coughs. She was suddenly overcome by a need to open a window.

 

“Whaswrong?” Gunnar mumbled, rolling over and putting a limp hand across her chest as an attempt to impede her moving. Tears sprang to Scarlett's eyes upon noticing him there rather than on the couch. They'd had another one of their fights just a couple days prior, and when he did come home he almost never made it up to bed.

 

“Nothing,” she said. “Just a dream.” She vowed to herself to tell him about it as soon as the sun rose. This time, she wouldn't push him away. They would talk. The ever present wedge wouldn't be danced around, but dealt with and dissolved. They owed it to each other.

 

They owed it to Amelia.


End file.
